


a sea full of stars

by eggtoast



Series: fleetingly, hwitae [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Light Angst, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Taeyang asks. "You told me you don't even like being a pirate.""I'm sorry Taeyang," Hwiyoung replies earnestly. "It's all I know."
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: fleetingly, hwitae [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	a sea full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was vaguely inspired by a very specific scene from _the deep_ so kudos if you know it

Taeyang narrows his eyes at the boy in all black flanked by two guards with their blasters aimed at him. He stays still, taking care not to make any sudden movements in case they choose to fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Taeyang asks, brow furrowed and shaking his head slightly. "You told me you don't even like being a pirate."

"I'm sorry Taeyang," Hwiyoung replies earnestly, shrugging his shoulders with a defeated smile and lifting his hands up by his side half-heartedly. "It's all I know."

Taeyang huffs, glancing to his right as he hears something break the water's surface. In his periphery, he sees someone afloat in the water.

The mask lifts up from a helmet, revealing Dawon's anxious face.

"Tae, we've gotta go," his teammate calls. "Right now!"

"Looks like my time here is up." Taeyang steps backwards, up onto the ledge, and shoots a dry smile to Hwiyoung. Bringing two fingers up, he salutes.

The next moment happens too fast.

Hwiyoung's eyes widen.

"See ya."

And Taeyang is free-falling.

Down, down, down.

_ Splash. _

Hwiyoung and his two guards dash to the edge, leaning over the ship to see what's become of Taeyang. It's a far way down to the sea, could he have survived it?

The afternoon sun glinting off the waves makes it hard to see anything. All it shows them is their reflection.

The man on Hwiyoung's left huffs loudly. "Good riddance."

But then the waves ripple for just a second - there's something moving just under the water, though the mirror never breaks.

Way below, pressed up against the side of the ship, Taeyang holds his breath. He squeezes his eyes shut, his tail swishing underwater restlessly.

Hwiyoung holds his arm out, blocking the blasters. "Let him go."

Taeyang waits until the footsteps grow distant, then he pushes ducks below the surface, swimming away as quickly as he can.

When he's far enough, he can't help but risk one glance -

Standing there is a single, familiar silhouette.

When he catches up to Dawon, his friend shoves him teasingly. "Well you've been getting along with a certain pirate real well."

"Shut up," Taeyang grumbles.


End file.
